Pokemon Spawn Locations
Pokémon Spawn Locations! The following pokemon are listed in alphabetical order. This list does'' not'' include legendaries. All pokemon are confirmed in their areas first hand. IF YOU ARE ADDING POKEMON TO THE LIST, Attempt to: A: Put them in the correct spot (ALPHABETICAL ORDER) ' '''B: Make sure it isn't a rumor that it spawns there and ' '''C: Obtain information first-hand or from staff. D: If you are looking for Legendaries, please refer to this page. Pokémon Spawns Abra: '''Found at Route 5 and Route 6. Rarity: Uncommon '''Absol: '''Can be found in Elegant Valley in the brown patch of grass.Rarity: Uncommon '''Aerodactyl: Found at Mt. Moon. Rarity: Rare bob Hamilton: found in indigo Plato Aipom: '''Found at Elegant Valley at the patch of grass near the cave (where is the speed ev training is).Rarity: Uncommon '''Axew: '''Found at Elegant Valley at the brown patches of grass. Rarity: Fairly Common '''Baltoy: '''Found at Mysterious Grotto where you can find '''Torkoal '''which is in the brown patch of grass.Rarity: Fairly Common '''Bellsprout: Found at Route 5 and route 6. Rarity: Fairly Common Budew: Can be found in Route 1,Elegant valley-patch of grass behind building or in Viridian Forest. Rarity: Uncommon/Rare Cranidos: Mt Moon. Rarity: Uncommon Chansey: '''Fuschia City. Rarity: Rare '''Croagunk: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Rare Deino: '''Can be found at Elegant Valley at the brown patch of grass. Rarity: Uncommon '''Diglett: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Common Dratini:Found in Fuschia City. Rarity: Uncommon Drowzee: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Common Doduo: '''Found in Fuschia City. Rarity: Uncommon '''Dugtrio: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Uncommon Durant: Elegant Valley in the Caves. Rarity: Extremely Common Dragonair: '''Found at Fuschia city. Rarity: Rare '''Durant: Found at Elegant valley. Rarity: Rare Ekans: '''Found at Route 4 and Route 11. Rarity: Uncommon, Common at Route 11 '''Electrike: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Common Exeggcute: '''Fuschia City Grass.Uncommon '''Fearow: Route 16. Rarity: Uncommon Fraxure: '''Can be found at Elegant Valley at the brown patch of grass.Rarity: Fairly Common '''Gastly: Pokémon Towers. Rarity: Extremely Common Geodude: Mt. Moon. Rarity: Common Golbat: Victory Road Caves. (Requires all 8 badges to access) Rarity: Extremely Common Golett: '''Same as '''Axew, Fraxure, Deino, Zweilous. '''It can be found in the brown grass in Elegant Valley. Rarity: Rare '''Growlithe: '''Route ''7 and '''8, ''evolves into Arcanine via Fire Stone Heracross: '''Route 22, on the upper patch of grass. Rarity: Uncommon. '''Hoppip: Elegant Valley Patches of grass. Rarity: Uncommon Houndour: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Common HootHoot: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Common Jigglypuff: Found at Route 3. Rarity: Uncommon Kabuto: Found at Mt. Moon. Rarity: Rare Kadabra: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Common Kirlia: Elegant Valley (Closest patch of grass behind PokeCenter) Rarity: Common Koffing: Route 21. Rarity: Common Lapras: Swarms and Seafoam Cave. Rarity: Uncommon Larvesta: Elegant Valley (Closest patch of grass behind PokeCenter) Rarity: Rare Lunatone: '''Found in Victory Road. Rarity: Rare '''Machoke: Mt. Cinnabar in orange patches of grass, Victory Road Caves. Rarity: Uncommon Magikarp: Route 12. Rarity: Ra- i mean Common (Or Can Be Bought in the Pokecenter Next to Mt Moon Magmar: '''Found in the Mt. Cinnabar orange grass patches. Rarity: Common '''Mankey: Route 2 and Route 5. Rarity: Fairly Common Mareep: Found at Route 3. Rarity: Fairly Common Meowth: '''Found at Route 5 and Route 6. Rarity: Common '''Misdreavus: '''Found at Pokemon Tower at Lavender City.Rarity Uncommon '''Nidoran M/F: The large patch of grass in Lavender Town. Rarity: Common Noctowl: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Uncommon Oddish: Found at Route 5. Rarity: Uncommon Omanyte: Found at Mt. Moon. Rarity: Rare Onix: Found at Victory Road (8 badges required) Rarity: Uncommon Paras: Mt. Moon. Rarity: Common Pichu: Mysterious Grotto: Found all the time in some patches, never found in others.In Front of battle tower very common. Pidgeotto: Route 21. Rarity: Common Pidgey: Found in early game areas, Route 10, Viridian Forest, etc. Rarity: Common Pikachu: Found anywhere at Route 1, or in Viridian Forest. Rarity: 5% Ponyta: '''Found at Elegant Valley at the patch of grass near the cave. Rarity: Common '''Primeape: '''Found at Victory Road (8 badges required) Rarity: Common '''Raticate: Found at Mysterious Grotto and Route 21. Rarity: Common Rattata: Found at early game areas. Rarity: Extremely Common. Sandshrew: '''Found at Route 4 and Route 11. Rarity: Rare 10%, Common at Route 11 '''Sandslash: Found at Cinnabar Volcano '''and brown spots at '''Elegant Valley Shuppet: Found in grass in Lavender Town near Pokemon Tower. Rarity: Uncommon Spearow: Found at Route 1 in the second patch of grass before the first trainer. Rarity: Common Scyther: '''Can be found at Fuchsia City (last guy put "Saffron City"). Rarity: Uncommon '''Slakoth: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Common Snorunt: Found in Seafoam cave in Fuschia City. Rarity: Uncommon Spheal: Seafoam Cave.Uncommon Seedot: '''Viridian Forest.Rare '''Seviper: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Rare Slowpoke: Found at Route 6. Rarity: Uncommon Snorlax: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Rare Swablu: Found at Route 3. Rarity: Uncommon Tangela: '''Found in Fuchia City. Rarity: Uncommon '''Tauros: '''Can be found at Elegant Valley at the patch of grass near the cave and Pokecenter. Rarity: Uncommon '''Torkoal: '''Found in the brown grass in Mysterious Grotto .Rarity Common '''Tentacool: Front of Seafoam cave.Rarity:Common Tropius: Found in Route 16. Rarity: Rare Vulpix: '''Found at Route 8 and Elegant Valley.Rarity Uncommon '''Whismur: Found at Route 8. Rarity: Uncommon Zangoose: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Rare Zubat: Mt. Moon. Rarity: Common Zweilious: '''Same as '''Deino,can be found at Elegant Valley.Rarity: Uncommon Zekrom: anywhere. Rarity: Super Common Trivia * Some Pokémon are listed to be a myth of showing up at a certain place. Editors and Staff will check and correct it. (A good staff member would be mark346346.) * Legendaries are located on another page, not this. * Some of these Pokémon are very strong in battle, despite it not being a Legendary or a Mythical! * One of the Pokémon you can find is an evolved variant of another Pokémon and is fairly common to find! * Some other Pokémon have a type that is hard to find otherwise in other places: e.g: Mankey.